


Put an egg in my ass and fuck me so hard you scramble it

by Fluffhd



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oviposition, all characters are 18+, and zora just wanna lay eggs in their boyfriends, sharks have two dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd
Summary: Sidon makes a request of Link, who happily obliges.I am really bad at naming my fics.





	

“You’re sure, of course?” Sidon asked tepidly, shifting above the Hylian man beneath him, dwarfing his much smaller form. “I regretfully admit I may not be in full control the entire time...” 

Sidon seemed embarrassed, his white underbelly flushing to a light pink, and Link only nodded, running a hand up Sidon’s chest in a reassuring motion, the skin on his fingers gently catching on the raspy texture of Zora skin.

“Link I would…like to breed you then.” Sidon tried to grin, tried to look anywhere but at Link, who was just smiling and holding back a small laugh at the formal declaration.

“Do not take this so lightly!” Sidon could only laugh as well, all traces of seriousness leaving his face as Link finally managed to calm his twitching face by giving a loud chuckle. “I promise, my dear, I will be gentle, but do you agree to what we discussed before? If you feel any discomfort, or wish me to stop at any time, you need only ask-“

Sidon’s breath caught in his throat, gills gasping to search for water as the prince had obviously forgone air. Link reached forward, surging up to meet Sidon’s lips, placing a chaste kiss there while his hand roved downwards, one wrapping loosely around the tip of one of Sidon’s erect members and pinching.

“Ah! Some warning, please!!” Sidon gasped, but followed Link as he lay back on the wide royal bed, which was always so perplexing for Link. Sidon slept in his private sleeping pool, which occupied the other side of the room. What was the bed for? Link’s mind could only wonder if the bed had been a new addition since the arrival of the Hylian.

Sidon kneeled over Link, pupils shrinking and growing rapidly as Link smiled cheekily up at him, hand still gripping just the tip of one erection, leaving the other to bob and writhe untouched. Sidon shut his eyes for a moment, blinking rapidly as he scented the air, the lust settling between them a heady scent. Sidon desired to hold Link firmly against him, to end this teasing and begin the process, but Link was not zora, he couldn’t bite so fiercely into his tender lover’s flesh. He must keep his wits about himself.

“L-Link, wait.” Sidon’s arms shook as he supported himself over Link, and Link listened, instantly removing his hand and making the shark prince whine from the lack of touch. 

“B-before we begin much further, I must prepare you. So that we will not rush things in the heat of the moment.” Sidon bit his lower lip and gently sat back on his legs, resting his lightly shaking hands on Link’s open thighs, just rubbing gently, sharp nails tracing thin lines into his skin that grew a soft pink in irritation.

Link nodded, and shifted, spreading his hips open further. He had dome some preparation before Sidon had arrived, if only to allow Sidon to walk in on his lover with three fingers deep inside himself, mouth covered firmly with a hand as Link panted and gasped Sidon’s name in breathy whispers.

Sidon now reaches past Link’s head, the bottle of lubricant set on top of the nest of pillows. Sidon had insisted it be kept nearby, should more be needed. Link only bit his lip imagining.

Sidon’s hand continues to rub soothing circles into Link’s thighs, but it seemed that Sidon was doing it more to calm himself, the Zora already quite worked up from senses that Link did not possess. Sidon has stumbled into the room, hand moving to clamp over his small nose slits, to block the scent he then claimed was intoxicating, and enough to alert anyone passing their door to the activities within. Link ahd only moaned at that and shoved his fingers deeper, making Sidon’s body shiver and arousal pool in his belly.

“Link, my Hylian, I will ravish you as only a Zora can.” Sidon had promised, flashing his signature smile and peppering kisses to Link’s skin while he had stripped down, tossing his adornments and cravat to the side as if they were worthless, nowhere near as precious was the man currently writhing on his bed.

Now they were on even ground, both fully naked and Sidon’s arousal had eagerly escaped from his genital slit, both cocks standing firmly, their undersides ridged sharply, tips tapering to a point. One, Link had noticed, was much larger than the other, and had a much wider slit. Sidon had explained that male Zora were carriers of the eggs, and deposited them directly into a female’s body, where they would be carried until laying. Though both could feel pleasure, each of his members had a specific use. Link was intrigued, and after asking if Sidon would ever do that to him, the Zora’s pupils had blown wide, his breath became a harsh panting, and Sidon shook his head vigorously in agreement. Oh, this man would be the saviour of the world, but the death of him!

“Link, let me ensure you can handle this..” Sidon’s thumb traced a few more circles before rubbing down past Link’s groin, across his balls and slipping behind them to Link’s already open and swollen entrance. Link had done a fantastic job preparing, as Sidon’s thumb slipped in with ease, and the prince hummed, removing the digit and replacing it with his middle and index fingers. Careful of his claws, Sidon scissor them open, stretching Link a bit wider, and making him wiggle eagerly. Link’s own cock had begun to fill, twitching with interest again now that Sidon was finally touching him. 

Sidon simply kept humming, but now his throat rumbled with a low growl to it as well, and Link swallowed down the extra saliva gathering in the corners of his mouth. 

“P-please..” Link whispered, his mouth forming the exaggerated words as his lack of voice made his whisper almost too soft to hear.

“Oh-ho, so eager for me? Tell me Link, do you want to be mated by a Zora, filled with my eggs? You will not be able to carry them, but you will be full, no doubt about that…” Sidon licked his lips, and finally removed his fingers with a very wet squelching noise that made Link flinch. He was so open, so wet inside already. 

Link nodded, and his arms rested at his sides, fisting the sheets lightly when Sidon finally took his first cock, the large of the two, in hand and gave it a few firm strokes to coat it with the lubricant still on his fingers. 

“You *will* t-tell me if it becomes too much..” Sidon looked down between their bodies and shuffled forward, aligning his tip with Link’s entrance, and gasping when it began to sink in eagerly. “My, my..”

Link shivered, his body eagerly sucking in the beginning of Sidon’s length, but it quickly thickened, and as Sidon moved slowly forwards, cooing soft words of encouragement the whole time, the Hylian felt overwhelmed. So tight, so full, Sidon was filling him completely and he wasn’t even halfway inside.

Sidon stopped, shook his head a few times, and blinked, his pupils shrinking each time to the change in light, but blowing wide again immediately. His Hylian, his Link, so firm and warm around him. Sidon wasn’t sure Link could take much more, and given that Sidon’s size would increase soon as the eggs moved through him, the Zora stopped, pulled out slightly, and gave a few shallow thrusts. 

Link moaned, his voice silent but the noises he made still as loud and wrecked as any. Sidon’s girth pressed against a spot inside him that made his body tingle, and each thrust rubbed the prince’s length back and forth across it, making stars dazzle across Link’s vision. Link did his best to relax, to take each of Sidon’s movements easily, but even with the prep it was still an overwhelming experience. Link opened his eyes, stared into Sidon’s and beckoned him down with a look, their lips mashing together in a messy kiss that was mostly Sidon whispering praises and worshipping remarks against Link’s lips, sharp teeth careful to protect the soft skin.

“I-I’m going to…Ah, Link you are amazing, truly, can I procced now, p-please? I cannot hold back much longer.” Sidon gave a few more sharp but shallow thrusts, the base of his cock seeming to swell slightly, making Sidon hold his jaw tight. The whine that left his throat was animalistic, a begging noise that made Link nod quickly. Link fisted his own cock, giving a few extra strokes to keep himself hard while Sidon did his best to hold still.

Link didn’t feel anything for a moment, and then he felt everything at once. The first egg did not enter his body slowly. He had expected a slow and gradual movement into his body, but Sidon’s body was clearly designed to deposit his eggs quickly, into a prepared and accepting female’s body. Link’s body was not so well prepared, but if the stretch didn’t make Link see stars he wasn’t sure what he saw. The first egg passed through, catching slightly at the end of Sidon’s tip. Sidon gave a few small thrusts, the egg slipping free and rubbing slowly along Link’s prostrate, applying a delicious pressure that made the man whimper, his cock dripping a small trail of precum now.

“L-liiiiink…” Sidon whined, and bent forward, his hands leaving their grip on Link’s thighs now and slipping around his body to settle in the small of Link’s back. Link let himself be lifted, and Sidon brought Link against his body, panting deeply into the crook of Link’s neck and licking eagerly at his skin as he continued to thrust upwards, two more eggs being deposited into Link’s body. The Hylian would have screamed, if he hadn’t taken that moment to bite Sidon’s shoulder, muffling the noise but arousing Sidon further. In a frenzy, he began to thrust faster, and Link continued to moan against Sidon’s skin, listening to him mutter and whine.

“So prefect, taking my eggs, I’ll f-fill you up, make you m-mine, ah, ahh Link thank y-you!” Sidon’s voice cracked with a final thrust, and Link felt three more eggs press into him, one after the other, each seeming larger than the last as they pressed against his walls, made Link shiver and twitch as his orgasm wracked his body, spilling between them where his cock was trapped against Sidon’s belly. Link rubbed softly, keeping up the last of the friction as he came down from his high, sighing with heavy limbs as Sidon continued to hold him tight.

Link wasn’t sure what to expect next, but Sidon pulled out of him quickly, making Link gape and clench on nothing for a moment, before slamming his second cock inside and beginning the thrust rapidly. Link’s body ached, he was oversensitive and his belly felt stretched, too full, but Sidon’s pace was relentless, and Link did his best to ride it out, biting his lip deeply and digging his blunt nails into Sidon’s red sandpaper skin. 

Sidon thrust one final time, filling Link to the hilt, and they both yelled in tandem, Sidon growling as his orgasm hit, cum spilling into Link, making his belly feel fuller, if that were even possible. Link held on while his cock gave another weak twitch, orgasming a second time without being erect, but Sidon had brought him there.

Sidon held Link close, panting a harsh breath into his ears, and Link just waited. Sidon seemed to need a moment, and then with a gentle ease he slid out of Link, and lay him down gently on the bed. Sidon’s face was a haze as Link blinked tired eyes, meeting Sidon’s own while the prince came fully back to himself, eyes turning more golden than black.

“Oh, oh my dear Link, that felt incredible! You were wondrous, did I mention how much I love you? I think I ought to have done that first- oh you’re so round!” Sidon said with breathy awe, staring at Link’s lower belly, which did indeed bulge out. Link reached down and patted his belly, feeling the eggs shifting inside him, and pushed down gently. It wasn’t the most comfortable feeling, but the thought that he was full on Sidon’s eggs, full of his cum and thoroughly fucked made Link’s head buzz pleasantly.

“Well, nothing to do now but lay them.” Sidon rested a large hand over Links, rubbing in a circular motion over his belly, and pressing slightly downwards. 

Link jolted when he felt the eggs shift, and Sidon bent forward to pepper his sweating forehead with kisses. “Push them out, Link. Lay my eggs. Let me see how many you took.” Sidon muttered between kisses, and continued to rub Link’s full belly.

Link wasn’t sure how to do this, how to even push the eggs out, but the motions of Sidon’s hand seemed to guide them downwards. Link was acutely aware first of the copious amount of liquid dripping from his sore but open hole, Sidon’s seed slipping free of his body, coating the path for the eggs to leave him. He felt the eggs move next, and the sensation felt nothing like it had when the eggs had been deposited inside him. Of course, Link could see that as being a result of the arousal haze, but now it felt strange, as if he was too full, too much in his body. 

Sidon purred, and Link smiled at that, so pleased to see his love was happy. Link was brought back from his thoughts when the first egg reached his hole, and he pushed as best he could, whimpering when the egg slowly moved through the tight ring of muscle, taking its time to glide past his inner walls. Link’s body shook with the effort, but Sidon’s downward strokes helped to guide the eggs out of his body, each one feeling larger than the last as he pushed them out onto the bed sheets, soiling them with a mixture of lubricant, fluids and semen. 

Sidon’s voice continued to coo and purr calm remarks to Link, but his mind was swimming from the effort, and finally, he felt the last egg press free, and allowed his head to fall back into the many pillows behind him. Sidon shifted himself closer to Link, spooning gently against the small Hylian’s side, and tucked Link’s head under his chin.

Link only sighed, a happy sound, and snuggled back against Sidon, body and mind equally exhausted.

“Thank you, my sweet, precious Hylian.” Sidon rumbled from above him, and Link only smiled, nodded slowly, and let the exhausted sleep overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proof read this, I'll do it later. Or like, message me anything you see that needs corrections.


End file.
